


The Test

by Kristinaa_207



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, James “Bucky” Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan’s characters, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Oral Sex - Female Receiving, Romanian words, Sexual Teasing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, blindfolding, light light bondage, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinaa_207/pseuds/Kristinaa_207
Summary: Lazy morning sex turns into a language lesson when boyfriend Bucky tests you on how well you can remember Romanian. The prize for getting it right? Lots and lots of pleasure.





	The Test

Sex with Bucky is always exhausting in the best possible way, and this morning was no different. He leaves the luxurious comfort of your Wakandan apartment on mission training this afternoon, which could potentially have him gone for the next few weeks, so he just spent the last hour worshipping your body with his hands, his mouth and his cock. Something that’s become your ritual each time he has to leave.   


You’re lying on your stomach with your arms stretched above your head; the same position Bucky had just fucked you in not ten minutes ago, still too blissed out to really move. You feel the bed dip behind you as the sheet lifts, Bucky’s warm body sliding in on his side beside you as he returns from a quick clean up. You don’t turn to face him because you’re not sure you have the strength, but he leans in, his still sweat-dampened chest pressing against your arm.   


“Open your legs,” he says quietly, kissing your shoulder blade.    


You do as he says, feeling the skin of your thighs stick together slightly. You hum with further contentment when you feel the warm, wet cloth glide along your inner thighs before wiping the area between them, ridding you of the mess you’d both left behind.    


“You’re so good to me.” You purr, your back arching slightly as he drags the backs of his fingertips up your spine. He repeated the action a few times, nuzzling your  hair out of the way to reach your ear.    


“You deserve that and more, my love.” He says in Romanian, speaking the words low and smooth. You only knew what he said because he repeated it in English, only speaking Romanian first because he knew you loved it.    


Bucky had spent a while in Bucharest a few years back, becoming fluent in the language, something you found irresistible. He knew this, and had you convinced that he spoke the language randomly, just to get a reaction out of you. 

“One of these days I’m going to surprise you by learning something in Romanian.” You threaten, opening your eyes when his hand curls around your shoulder, massaging a bit.

Bucky’s skin is warm, his fingers long and skilled, one of your many favorite parts of him. You grab his hand and pull it towards your mouth, kissing his palm and up his fingers. Your part your lips, touching your tongue to the tips of his first two fingers, and kiss them again. He makes a quiet sound and you smile, taking it a step further and sucking lightly on the tips.    


Bucky grunts. “You trying to start round two already, darlin’?“    


"Says the man who won’t stop touching me with these beautiful things.”   


“ _ Degete _ .” He says, rolling you to your back, wiggling his fingers in front of your face. “Means ‘fingers’."    


You repeat the word and he smiles, kissing your mouth and across your jaw, venturing lower to your neck.    


"Very good.” Bucky pulls back, meeting your eyes with an absolutely devious look on his face. You both watch as his fingers trace around each of your nipples, making you break out in goosebumps. “How about I teach you a few words?"    


You nod, because,  _ hello _ ! Getting to lay here naked with this man while he speaks Romanian to you? Like it’s even a question.    


"Great, but pay attention. There’ll be a test.”




You kissed every inch of his neck as he spoke, answering with a hum each time he asked if you were listening. He taught you a few words–yes, no, faster, mouth, continue, please, harder, more and slow–all words that should have been a clear indication to just what kind of test you would be receiving. But in your early morning, post-orgasmic haze, you just thought he was being typical dirty Bucky.    


“Got it?” He asks as he leans over you to grab something from the floor on your side of the bed. You nod your head and he clicks his tongue, wagging a finger at you as he holds his black knit tie in his hand. “ _ Ah ah _ . Like I taught you.”

“ _ Da _ .” You say with a roll of your eyes. 

“Good,” Bucky points towards your head with his chin. “Lace your fingers together and put them behind your head."    


You do as he says, watching as he smooths out the tie he wore to dinner last night before draping it over your eyes. He asks you to lift your head and he wraps it around, looping the ends together just once. When you rest your head back down, you’re holding it in place, small bits of sunlight peeking through the knitting.    


"Beautiful,” he says, hands sliding down over your breasts, cupping them and kneading the flesh gently. “Now for your test…"    


Bucky spreads your legs so your knees are bent to the side and your calves wrap around his body. He leans both arms on your thighs, flattening your legs to the mattress, holding you wide open. "Do you want me to touch you?"    


” _ Da _ .“ You answer, having to clear your throat because your voice comes out strained on the single syllable. Your skin is already buzzing with awareness, feeling him close but not able to see him.    


"Would you like me to touch you with my fingers or my mouth?" 

_Damn it. You know this. He just told you_. 

You want his mouth but can’t think of how to say it, so you go with fingers since it sounds almost English.    
” _ Degete _ .“

Bucky’s fingers slip up and down through your slit, so light and slow that it’s nothing but a tease. You close your eyes, hoping it will help you think of the words he taught you so you can tell him what you want.    


“ _ Mai tare _ ..?“ you say, voice spiking like a question.    


"You want harder?” He asks, smile evident in his voice.

  
“ _ Da. Mai tare _ .”   


Bucky applies some pressure with his fingertips, circling your clit before slipping down and inside. He groans as he shifts, pushing two fingers deep inside of you. You can hear the wetness when he moves them, both yours and his earlier orgasms still present.    


“I’m dying to suck on that little clit of yours,” he says, mouth hovering just above where he wants to put it. “If only you’d ask me to use my mouth…”   


“James, please, I can’t remember. I can’t think while you do that."    


You cut yourself off with a gasp as he trails the fingers from his other hand down the side of your ribs, over your hip and back up again, distracting you further. He speaks something in Romanian and even if you could understand, you wouldn’t have heard him because he spoke it against your skin, kissing down your thigh and along the sensitive crease at the apex.    


"How do I say ’Bucky, you’re a fucking asshole’?” You ask, leaning your head back and looking down to peek under the tie.    


“You look, I stop.” He warns, proving his point by stilling his hand until you dropped your head back.   


His lips drag along your skin again as he speaks, and this time you will yourself to focus. One Romanian word in particular sounds familiar.    


“ _ Gură _ !” You yell, repeating it a few more times to be sure he heard your request. No, your  _ demand.  _

“Good girl,” Bucky purrs, and without wasting another second, he buries his face in your pussy.   


His tongue and lips focus on your clit while his long fingers probe and stroke you from the inside, your hips bucking greedily against him.    


You tested a few of the words you remembered–more and faster–pleased to find that you got them correct when he indulged. Bucky removed his fingers and rolled to his side and you peeked again, finding his eyes closed, lost in you as he touches himself. He was so loud; the wet suction of his lips and the slick sound of his hand on his cock were obscene, spurring you on to another orgasm.    


“Oh god oh god oh, oh…Bucky whatthe–why are you stopping?!?” You shout when he pulls away entirely, just as you were about to come. The tie slips from your eyes as you thrash in protest, and you see him in his knees, still working himself over. “ _ Continua _ !”   


“There she is,” he growls, smirking an evil smirk that just begged to be smacked off. 

He drags the head of his cock through your slit a few times before pushing inside in one deliciously thick thrust. He holds your hips at an angle, making sure your clit wouldn’t get any of the friction it desired as he slowly stroked himself inside of you. 

“Mm, you feel so good, ready to lose it. I know you want to come and I’ll help you…just ask me nicely.” His eyes meet yours in warning. “The right way.”   


“Uhh,” you groan, throwing the tie to the floor in frustration. His grip was so strong, you couldn’t move to get yourself there so you dug your heels into the backs of his thighs, trying like hell to make him budge. “I don’t remember!"    


"Yes, you do. Think, baby.” Bucky moans and clenches his teeth, speeding up his shallow thrusts just a little bit. “Fuck, I could get off right now but I want us to come together. Ask me, say please."    


You squeeze your eyes shut as you try to focus again, replaying the words he spoke so smoothly earlier and their translation.    


” _Vă rog_.“ you gasped and Bucky’s hazy eyes lit up. "Let me come, James.  _ Vă rog _ .”

“Yessss,” He sighed, tilting you so the hard base of his cock rubbed continually on your clit as he fucked you, abandoning any restraint. “You with me?”   


You couldn’t speak to answer him, settling on needy whimpers with a steadily increasing pitch to let him know you were–and he’d better not stop.    


You came before he did, the pulsing of your orgasm doing Bucky in and sending him over the edge as well. He fell forward, burying his face against your neck as he let out a deep growl that you could feel rumble deep in his chest.    


You used your shoulder to nudge his head up, taking it in your hands to bring his mouth to yours. All of your earlier frustration towards him melted into complete desire, and despite having just completed the second round of mind-blowing fucking, you couldn’t touch him enough. Your lips and tongues connect with slow, savory kisses, your chests and bellies pressed together as your hands slide down his back while his are on your face and in your hair. Your legs are a tangle of limbs and what’s between them is still intimately connected as well.    


The buzzing of Bucky’s phone on the nightstand threatens to break the moment, but he’s determined not to let it. With a muffled protesting sound, he holds you closer, trying, and failing, to stop your break away.

“Bucky,” you say as he kisses down your neck. “Training. You need to shower and get ready before we have angry Avengers at our door." 

"Arghhh, okay.” He sighs, pulling out and rolling off of you. “Care to join me?”   


“No, you’ll definitely be late if I do.” You laugh, rolling to kiss his perfect lips once more. “Besides, I’ve gotta Google Rosetta Stone.”

Bucky’s brows furrow. “Who’s Rosetta Stone?”

With a roll of your eyes, you grab your laptop from the bedside table. “It’s language learning software, silly. Because by the time you come back, I want to know my shit. I’m going for extra credit next time.”


End file.
